Mi vida con Yui
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Desde Yui Aihara hasta llegar a Yui Izumi. Por alguna extraña razón todas sus ex novias tenían el mismo nombre. Cansado de esto, Subaru decide alejarse de todas las chicas que se llamen así para siempre, pero el problema viene cuando el amor de su vida... se llama exactamente igual.
1. Mi vida con Yui

**Título:** Mi vida con Yui

 **Sumary:** Desde Yui Aihara hasta llegar a Yui Izumi. Por alguna extraña razón todas sus ex novias tenían el mismo nombre. Cansado de esto, Subaru decide alejarse de todas las chicas que se llamen así para siempre, pero el problema viene cuando el amor de su vida... se llama exactamente igual.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Pareja:** SubaruSakamaki/YuiKomori.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mi vida con Yui**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Desde Aihara, pasando por Liang y hasta llegar a Izumi.

Por alguna extraña razón todas las chicas que se volvían cercanas a él tenían el mismo nombre, sobre todo sus ex. Amigas, citas de una noche y las novias oficiales, por más que Subaru lo había evitado parecía ser que al destino le encantaba jugar con él.

Estaba harto de ser la burla de sus hermanos cada que se enteraban de que una «Yui» rondaba en su vida. Quizás lo peor de todo era cuando se enteraba su madre, insistiendo hasta el cansancio para conocerla, por culpa de ella era incapaz de vivir la vida loca y desenfrenada de sus hermanos mayores, ella odiaba cuando «jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas» y él simplemente no podía soportar hacerla enfadar.

Tratando de remediarlo y cansado de esto, Subaru decide no volver a salir con nadie, al menos hasta que encuentre a la adecuada.

Una que no se llame Yui.

Lástima que la hermosa chica que lo cautivó en secreto desde la infancia fuera parte de ese grupo. Komori tenía el «nombre maldito», además de un terrible secreto.

Le gustaba a todos sus hermanos.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Bueno, me dirán ¿y está se volvió loca o qué? Y yo les diré, ¡por supuesto! xD Vengo jodiéndome a mi misma desde hace casi un año de que quería una historia que tuviera Yui en el título. Los otros eran "Mi historia con Yui, De Yui" y varios más, al final ganó esté porque de inmediato imaginé a Subaru de tsundere, enamorado de Yui pero por orgulloso no le dice nada. Habrá algo de harem, pero al final quedará con el menor de la panda de locos que se dicen llamar familia Sakamaki. Tengo otras tres que quiero publicar, esta la subo porque planeo que sea corta, las otras si las subiré cuando termine alguna de las que tengo pendientes. Si supieran la cantidad de historias que tengo en borradores para no tentarme a publicarlas a lo wey xD

He visto que me dan follow y luego me abandonan, no hagan eso, si siente feo saber que ahora te desprecian ;-;

PD: Vayan a darle vistas a mis super viejitos (Super Junior) con "Lo siento", ¡se los ordeno! :v A ellos les deben mi buen ánimo para actualizar a pesar de la paliza laboral TwT


	2. Llena de terror

**Título:** Mi vida con Yui

 **Sumary:** Desde Yui Aihara hasta llegar a Yui Izumi. Por alguna extraña razón todas sus ex novias tenían el mismo nombre. Cansado de esto, Subaru decide alejarse de todas las chicas que se llamen así para siempre, pero el problema viene cuando el amor de su vida... se llama exactamente igual.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Pareja:** SubaruSakamaki/YuiKomori.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Llena de terror**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

El ambiente de la mañana solía ser el favorito de la joven rubia para disfrutar. _La mejor hora_ , se decía a sí misma, pues la mayoría de las personas despertaban descansados y relajados, dispuestos a saludar, ser cordiales y a convivir con los demás, creando una atmosfera tranquila y armoniosa por la que daba gusto pasear.

Para ella, que servir y ayudar era casi una profesión, resultaba adorable caminar entre frases de buenos días y sonrisas amigables, incluso si ese amanecer era uno particularmente helado. Le encantaban los días soleados, pero también disfrutaba de aquellos nublados en los que el aire fresco se colaba por todos lados, enfriando su rostro y le obligaban a usar un suéter para protegerse. Aunque, siendo sincera, si había algo que disfrutaba más que la calma que traía la llegada de un nuevo día era el hecho de cubrirse en capas y capas de ropa, hasta quedar como una pobre alma atrapada en kilos de telas, por simple diversión.

Podía ser ridículo para algunos, pero adoraba la sensación de volverse aún más pequeña de lo que era, para Yui, era como si pudiera volver a su infancia, a los bellos recuerdos que compartió con sus amados padres que en paz descansen. Eran aquellos hermosos momentos grabados en su corazón que la hacían sonreír como tonta y le ayudaban a seguir adelante, aún si no los tenía a ellos.

—¡Demonios, ya son las once! —en la lejanía, pudo escuchar como un chico de bonito cabello blanco maldecía. Ah, ella envidiaba ese cabello demasiado… Era joven, probablemente de la edad de ella, aunque vestía una camiseta rojiza, un saco negro sobre ésta y pantalones de mezclilla, en él le daban un aura entre atemorizante y elegante. Parecía molesto y apurado, además de que lucía vagamente familiar por alguna extraña razón, pero no reparó mucho en ello cuando procesó lo que el desconocido acaba de gritar.

—¡Las once! —musitó sorprendida. Vaya que el tiempo volaba.

Había quedado de verse con su amigo Kou a esa hora en el restaurante favorito de él, que estaba como mínimo a treinta minutos a pie y el acceso en transporte era demasiado complicado. No sabía que se había distraído tanto, y el rubio no se caracterizaba especialmente por ser paciente.

¡Incluso había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle…!

Era definitivo.

—¡Kou-kun va a matarme…!

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, que en realidad así era, corrió con todas aquellas capas de tela encima, sofocándola lentamente, perdiendo poco a poco el aliento tras su excesivo esfuerzo. A buena hora se le ocurrió ejecutar ese hábito suyo de vestir como si se enfrentara al invierno mismo, en Alaska estarían orgullosos de ella, lástima que estaba en Japón en ese momento a punto de morir ahogada por su propia estupidez.

El suéter más grande de todos estaba desacomodado y dejaba bailar libremente su desordenado cabello en el viento, mientras iba resbalando por sus brazos. Estaba desabrochado por el frente y era demasiado grande para su menudo cuerpo, por lo que era inevitable que cayera cada vez más, sin importar cuánto lo intentara mantener en su lugar.

Sus grandes ojos rosados se volvieron de aspecto vidrioso debido a las lágrimas contenidas, el aire empezaba a pesarle y hacia arder sus parpados helados, pero sabía que no debía detenerse a pensar en el dolor que le producía correr contra corriente. En un rápido pestañeo, sin ser capaz de ver al chico que estaba frente a ella, terminó chocando contra lo que en un principio creyó que era una pared, antes de escucharle quejarse de dolor con furia contenida, provocando que le mirara aterrada porque todo mundo sabía que las paredes no se enojaban contigo si las golpeabas.

—¡Oye estúpida, mira por dónde…!—exclamó el extraño, perdiendo rápidamente su voz.

—¡L-Lo siento! —musitó ella con excesiva angustia, despegándose rápidamente de su cuerpo, contra el que se había topado de golpe tan vergonzosamente, maldiciéndose por ser tan torpe. Sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara Yui se disculpó una y otra vez, reverenciándose por igual, sintiéndose como una idiota. No solo llegaba tarde a una importante reunión con uno de sus mejores amigos, sino que además terminaba dañando a un completo desconocido por sus descuidos…

—A-Ah… N-n-no e-es…

Ignorando lo que el extraño chico intentaba decirle con sus palabras entrecortadas, sus ojos se ampliaron de asombro, recordando finalmente la razón por la que había estado corriendo en primer lugar.

¡Iba a llegar tarde!

—¡Kou-kun…! —gritó la rubia, alarmada, tratando de ponerse en marcha de nuevo, intentando rodear al hombre al que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de ver a la cara.

—¡¿A-a dónde demonios vas!? —para detenerla la había sujetado por la muñeca de manera brusca, causándole bastante dolor. Yui le miró, con su precioso rostro de muñeca, contraído en una mueca de dolor, sintiendo como era soltada tan de repente y con tanta fuerza que prácticamente el chico había golpeado su mano para rechazarla. —¡Na-nadie dijo que podías irte! —le escuchó decir, reconociendo hasta ahora aquella voz como la del chico que antes anunciaba públicamente la hora en tono irritado, odiando su suerte. Si había pensado que ya estaba enojado, probablemente su choque con ella debía hacer de su mal día algo peor.

La rubia dio un fuerte salto hacia atrás y le observó, asustada, no había esperado tanta agresividad de su parte. Había una expresión dividida entre la confusión y la furia al mirarla, además de que su rostro se veía anormalmente colorado, lo que le hacía preguntarse si no estaba actuando así por qué se sentía mal. Su postura era demasiado tensa, su cuerpo parecía listo para arremeter contra el enemigo en cualquier momento, que en resumen, y para su completa desgracia, parecía ser ella.

Temblando, la joven retrocedió varios pasos por inercia, pero él avanzo con ella, estirando sus fuertes brazos en su dirección, sin atreverse a tocarla, mirando a los lados de vez en cuando. Por culpa de esta extraña acción su imaginación había comenzado a armar varias teorías del por qué no había hecho nada todavía, pero seguía molestándola. La rubia ya se imaginaba desde un secuestro, que el extraño quería estrangularla, pero primero necesitaba verificar si no habría testigos cerca, hasta que le pediría que usara su cuerpo para pagarle.

Lo había visto en demasiados mangas shoujo, aunque el chico no parecía de ese estilo, pero nunca se sabe.

Kou parecía ser alguien tan atrevido y valiente, pero le tenía pavor a las arañas. Ojala estuviera con él en ese café… Arg, Kou no iba a alcanzar a matarla si primero no escapaba.

No podía entender porque el desconocido no aceptaba sus disculpas y la liberaba. Sus preciosos ojos de tono rojizo brillaban con algo inexplicable cuando la miraban, que ella interpretó como instinto asesino, y cerró los suyos, incapaz de verlo directamente. Le escuchó gruñir, causando que se encogiera sobre sí misma, dispuesta a verse todavía más pequeña, y de ser posible volverse invisible. Parecía realmente furioso, mirando constantemente su propia mano y la de ella, sin que Yui pudiera entender el por qué.

Desesperada, intentó de nuevo retroceder y rodearlo, pues Kou estaba de ese lado, pero parecía que él se había dado cuenta de inmediato. De repente el albino estaba mirándola con tanta intensidad mientras producía un ligero sonido parecido a un gruñido que la dejó completamente paralizada.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo…! —masculló atropelladamente, con los ojos al borde del llanto por el terror que le causaba, sin pensar en el hecho de que era imposible que volviera a verlo y chocar con él otra vez. El sonido que provocaban sus labios se acrecentaba y era cada vez más cercano al de un animal rabioso.

Sin ser capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, Yui dio una última reverencia y huyó de la escena del crimen por su lado, bien podría dar la vuelta a la cuadra si es que significaba que lograba alejarse de ahí, corriendo incluso si se le acababa el aliento, con la intensión de ignorar los llamados en la lejanía de ese chico espeluznante, quién incluso se había decidido a seguirla.

 _Por favor, por favor_ , que llegara pronto con Kou, estaba segura de que él la ayudaría.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** *Revive desde su tumba* Así es, sigo con vida... Lo siento (?) Hablando en serio, tuve que alejarme un largo tiempo por cosas bastante complicadas, normalmente explico todo pero esta vez fue algo muy personal, lamento también que las disculpas sean tan escuetas -.-U


	3. Encuentros en un café

**Título:** Mi vida con Yui

 **Sumary:** Desde Yui Aihara hasta llegar a Yui Izumi. Por alguna extraña razón todas sus ex novias tenían el mismo nombre. Cansado de esto, Subaru decide alejarse de todas las chicas que se llamen así para siempre, pero el problema viene cuando el amor de su vida... se llama exactamente igual.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Pareja:** SubaruSakamaki/YuiKomori.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Encuentros en un café**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Todavía no estaba segura del cómo fue que lo logró, pero finalmente había perdido al acosador del que había estado escapando. Odiaba juzgar a la gente, pero a Yui no se le ocurría ninguna otra manera de nombrar a un chico que la había perseguido por hora y media sin un verdadero motivo que no fuera esa. Un acosador.

Quizás solo estaba loco. O buscaba una próxima víctima.

Podía recordar a la perfección sus aterradores ojos rojos siguiéndola en la distancia, como si fuera capaz de traspasar su alma y adentrarse en lo profundo de su mente, descubriendo todos sus secretos. O tal vez no y estaba exagerando, pero sí que se había asustado.

No había tenido esa extraña sensación desde aquella última ocasión en que se relacionó con la familia Sakamaki. Ese día había sido aterrador, pero también había sido su culpa por ser un humano incapaz de decir que no cuando se requería la ocasión.

Yui suspiró pesadamente, exhalando todo el cansancio que le había producido la persecución. Al final había conseguido perderse de la vista del albino escondiéndose entre las mesas de una cafetería bastante agentada a esa hora, todo mundo le había visto tirarse al piso cuando pasó él y golpearse en la mejilla contra una silla, pero por suerte aquel joven no se percató de nada y pasó de largo, ignorando el escándalo que provocó.

Avergonzada por tener toda la atención sobre ella, estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero soportó la pena y esperó a que él se alejara, minutos en los que intentó hacer una llamada por celular a Kou para disculparse y pedirle ayuda, pero descubrió con gran pesar que había perdido su celular en algún punto del camino y ahora preocuparía a todo mundo cuando no pudieran localizarla.

Una camarera se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero ella rechazó la ayuda con educación, pidiendo un café, sintiéndose mal por ocupar un lugar cuando no había suficiente espacio para los verdaderos clientes. Pensó que llamar a la policía sería peor, ya que tendrían que llamar a su tutor y entonces ella tendría que explicarle una extraña y enredada historia del por qué le había mentido sobre su mañana libre y la salida secreta con Kou de la que el rubio le pidió no contarle nada, además del extraño chico albino.

De todos modos se metería en problemas con Ruki, pero prefería que fuera solo por su celular y no por mentirle, si se enteraba de la persecución era seguro que la encerraría en la casa y no le permitiría salir ni con sus hermanos de escolta.

—¡Cappuccino con doble crema para Yui!

El llamado de la barista le hizo levantarse para recibir su orden, era lo único que había estado esperando para marcharse, aparte de asegurarse que el chico no regresara o todavía estuviera rondando por ahí, pero era difícil avanzar.

—¡Cappuccino con doble crema para Yui! —repitieron la orden. La pequeña rubia se apresuró a llegar, esquivando apenas a la gente que abarrotaba el lugar, y estiró la mano para recibirlo, sin percatarse de la joven a su derecha que estaba imitando su acción.

—Yo soy Yui…—exclamaron dos voces femeninas al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de inmediato.

La más pequeña miró sorprendida a la linda muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, mucho más alta que ella, observándola igualmente asombrada por la increíble coincidencia. Y mientras ellas se observaban la una a la otra, la pobre empleada comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Disculpen, ¿quién de ustedes es Yui…? —cuestionó algo alterada porque la fila estaba creciendo y no podía perder mucho tiempo.

—Soy yo… —volvieron a repetir al unísono, esta vez compartiendo una risa cómplice.

—Am, ¿no sabrás el apellido por casualidad? —exclamó la chica más alta.

—No, lo siento —aclaró la empleada. —La orden solo dice Yui.

—Tómalo tú —expuso la rubia menor. —No tengo tanta prisa y puedo esperar —exclamó, sintiéndose nerviosa pues solían decirle que no se le daba bien el mentir. La verdad es que quería salir corriendo directo a su casa, pero no podría con la culpa de haber tomado un café ajeno.

—Oh no, me sentiría muy mal si resultara ser tu café, y tampoco tengo prisa —respondió la otra chica.

—Insisto, por favor —replicó ella, con sus grandes ojos rosados brillando preocupados.

Si bien era cierto que estaba la posibilidad de que su familia estuviera buscándola en este mismo instante y estuvieran preocupados aun así no podía tomar el café sin sentirse egoísta. Estaba casi segura de que aquella chica llevaba mucho más tiempo esperando, había estado pendiente de la entrada para vigilar que el albino no ingresara al local y nunca la vio llegar, por lo que dedujo que ella ya estaba ahí, por lo tanto era su orden.

La otra joven, adivinando el dilema de Yui por su rostro coloreado y los labios fruncidos, le dedicó una sonrisa de simpatía y propuso una solución.

—¿Te parece si esperamos a que venga el otro café…? Luego yo tomaré este, la verdad es que lo prefiero frío —viendo que ella iba a replicar, agregó —después de todo aun espero a alguien…

—Me parece bien.

Yui, a pesar de su deseo por preguntar más, notando lo incomoda que estaba de confesarle aquello a una extraña, accedió sin más problemas.

Ambas permanecieron en la barra para esperar, pero notando lo incómodo que era permanecer con tanta gente cerca intentando pasarlas para llegar a la caja decidieron retirarse a una mesa. Con el absurdo silencio cerniéndose sobre ellas, al final fue la más alta quién inició la plática, preguntando por su día y por su mejilla, pues la marca del golpe anterior con la silla estaba visible. Ella se lo limpió con una servilleta y algo de agua embotellada que traía en su bolsa, terminando así de romper el hielo y logrando que fluyeran los temas de conversación.

Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho con la siguiente orden, diez minutos después la cajera estaba frente a ellas, apenada por su error al no notar la duplicidad de nombre y el hecho de no preguntar por los apellidos. Llegó a su mesa con la orden, disculpándose reiteradamente y las dos le perdonaron rápidamente, gracias a eso, se habían sentado y habían encontrado agradable la compañía de la otra, entablando amistad rápidamente.

—Tu cabello es realmente hermoso…—alagó la de ojos rosados, riendo tranquilamente, olvidando momentáneamente la posibilidad de que la estuvieran buscando.

Quizás debería estar más alerta pues sabía de sobra que Ruki y Kou podían ser unos paranoicos de primera, sobre todo cuando el rubio al ver que no llegaba llamara a su celular y a su casa, pero es que no tenía el corazón para irse sin más.

Podía notar la tristeza en su acompañante, según le había contado, se había citado con su novio en ese café para hablar sobre el rumbo de su relación, aparentemente ella había hecho que lo había molestado al punto en que creía firmemente que ellos iban a terminar esa misma tarde. Hablar entre ellas la estaba distrayendo lo suficiente para haberla sacado de ese amargo trance en el que había estado al principio y ahora no deseaba romper su alegría momentánea, pues tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a su pareja.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó ella, realmente contenta, acariciando suavemente su largo pelo. —Fue realmente difícil decidir dañarlo con al decoloración, es un alivio de que luzca bien.

—¿En serio? Realmente creí que era natural.

—Ya, no exageres. Mucho me gustaría haber nacido como tú, se nota a leguas que tu rubio es legítimo.

Charlaron de todo y nada por pocos minutos, antes de que la otra Yui le pidiera un chance para retirarse al baño.

—Voy a morir si no me voy pronto… —murmuró la pequeña al saberse sola.

Cualquier persona normal pensaría que estaba exagerando, pero es que no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su familia sobre protectora y obsesionada con su seguridad. A pesar de que había sido técnicamente adoptada por Ruki, siendo su tutor legal, el mismo se comportaba como un padre abrasivo que necesitaba saber en todo momento donde estaba su frágil e indefensa hija. Lo peor era ser la única mujer entre sus hermanos, ya que aunque Azusa no resultaba ser nada hostigoso, por el contrario tanto Yuuma como Kou le seguían el juego al pelinegro y vigilaban todo lo que hacía, llegando al grado de llamar a la policía en infinidad de ocasiones si no volvía a la hora acordada.

A veces era demasiado soportar tanto, pero tampoco se atrevía a culparlos. Ellos no habían resultado tan obsesivos con su seguridad hasta que sucedió aquello con la familia Sakamaki la quinta vez.

¿Por qué no podía aprender de sus errores y ahorrarse tantos problemas?

Ahora le daba demasiada pena escaparse con cualquier excusa y dejar a su nueva amiga tirada a su suerte. Y no podía convencerla de acompañarle porque ella esperaba a alguien, y tampoco quería someterla a la investigación policíaca que sus hermanos solían hacer con cualquiera que se le acercara.

Tratando de idear la mejor forma de marcharse sin herir susceptibilidades, no fue consciente del joven que se acercaba a ella de manera rápida y certera con pasos furioso, llegando sin ser notado hasta que la tomó por los hombros de manera brusca y le hizo girar en su sitio, con todo y silla, haciéndola sobresaltarse y derramar el café que traía en la mano sobre sí misma.

—¡Maldita sea, Yui! —le escuchó gruñir, con sus rojos y amenazadores ojos hermosos frente a ella, mirándola como si quisiera asesinarla, apenas pudo concluir que ese chico era el mismo que había estado persiguiéndola hace unas horas. Lucía molesto y demasiado, su rostro estaba completamente contraído y su ceño parecía estar unido del más puro coraje, observándola directamente a sus ojos rosados, envueltos en horror y confusión.

Lentamente el semblante del chico perdió toda la rabia asesina, siendo reemplazada con su rostro colorado, sus labios temblorosos, su mirada que no se atrevía ni a verla y sus manos apenas sosteniéndose con nula fuerza sobre ella.

No podía entender que le sucedía, y en medio sufrir un colapso nervioso y emocional, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la chica que antes le acompañaba finalmente había regresado, y alejaba al acosador de su lado.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, Subaru…!?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Wow, terminé haciendo extremadamente largo el capítulo. Pensaba finalizarlo de otra manera, pero bueno, la situación del café se extendió más de lo esperaba xD No es relleno (¿creo?) pero ocupaba a la otra Yui por ahora, saquen sus propias conclusiones… Ah, es lindo estar de vuelta luego de no poder escribir por un tiempo, hay situaciones bastante complicadas en mi vida que no consigo ponerles final de momento y no veo el momento de arreglarlo para que deje de causarme problemas para siempre, No se crean, así como me relaja escribir también estresa -.-U

En fin, mis mejores deseos a todos y todas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, hace tiempo que habría abandonado de no saber que hay gente que a pesar del tiempo que me tome seguirá esperándome, lamento que sea así, pero a la vez realmente les agradezco su paciencia y amor. Besitos, espérenme con otro cap mínimo antes de finalizar el año xD

PD: Le di una pequeña reacomodada al primer cap, nada radical, pero siento que tiene más coherencia (?)


	4. Chico abusivo

**Título:** Mi vida con Yui

 **Sumary:** Desde Yui Aihara hasta llegar a Yui Izumi. Por alguna extraña razón todas sus ex novias tenían el mismo nombre. Cansado de esto, Subaru decide alejarse de todas las chicas que se llamen así para siempre, pero el problema viene cuando el amor de su vida... se llama exactamente igual.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Pareja:** SubaruSakamaki/YuiKomori.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Chico abusivo**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La vida en ocasiones nos da momentos complicados y difíciles de entender, tales como ser perseguida por un acosador durante varias horas, o terminar con el susodicho, sujetándote violentamente por los hombros en una cafetería pública, mientras todos lo señalaban como un abusivo.

La vida podía ser tan casual como extraña.

—¿¡Acaso eres un idiota…!? —escuchó decir a una voz femenina, seguramente la de la otra Yui. De no ser así no importaba, pues su mente esta embotada en salir corriendo de su acosador y su muerte lenta a manos de Kou. —¡Si estás enojado, desquítate conmigo, ella no te ha hecho nada…!—le defendió la misma voz.

Sonaba irritada, muy irritada. Sería muy descortés dejarla tirada en medio del escándalo cuando ella solo buscaba ayudarla, ¿verdad? Odiaba los conflictos, le recordaban el terrible accidente de sus padres y la discusión que ocasionó su muerte, por lo que deseaba a toda prisa huir, pero no era tan cobarde como para no pudiera hacerle cara al chico de cabello blanco y convertirse en una mal agradecida.

Bueno, la imagen mental de ella siendo castigada en el patio trasero cómo la última vez le hacía encorvarse en su sitio, pero, por más que quisiera negarlo, era seguro que al volver a casa sin su celular y una buena explicación para saltarse las clases ya era inevitable su trágico destino. Por lo menos sabía en el fondo de su corazón, que si ella no llegaba a volver a ver la luz del Sol la ventaja es que tampoco volvería a ver ningún acosador.

Punto a favor…

¿O no…?

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES ESO…!

Y, mientras ella se entretenía en su mundo mental, un par de jóvenes discutían severamente frente a todos los comensales sobre el por qué se había ensañado con una linda y dulce desconocida. La mirada de las personas se concentró en el hecho de aquella pobre pequeña niña envuelta en capas de telas que mantenía la mirada perdida, seguramente debido al trauma, y no respondía ante nada ni nadie, siendo la otra joven rubia que el acompañaba la más angustiada, porque a pesar de que la movía frenéticamente no lograba despertarla.

El chico también la miraba, escuchando los susurros maliciosos sobre como la había golpeado ferozmente, el cómo la había insultado y a saber cuántas fantasías inventadas sobre la marcha se estaban murmurando sin que él pudiera entenderlo.

Estaba nervioso y no sabía el por qué. Nunca antes se había sentido tan exaltado y acelerado como ahora, lo único que lograba entender es que todo se debía a causa de ella, aún si su primera intención no fue agredirla por confundirla con su futura ex novia, la cual seguía gritoneándole miles de improperios e insultos, aunque realmente no los entendiera ni le importaran.

—¡Eres un imbécil Subaru! ¡¿Así tenías planeado agredirme a mí…!?

—¡Eso no es…! —reaccionó. Su voz, antes agresiva, se había suavizado cuando miró a la chica perdida en su propio caos, comenzando a mover frenéticamente las manos en negación, volviendo su blanco rostro en uno rojo, mientras sus labios se movían sin decir nada, como si fuera incapaz de hablar repentinamente. —No… no…—alcanzó a pronunciar, queriendo decir que no planeaba nada malo en realidad.

La rubia que le acompañaba, alzó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento, relajando ligeramente su mal humor por el ataque de nervios de su futuro ex novio. Después de descargar con palabras mal sonantes todo lo que guardaba adentro y relajarse un poco, podía pensar más claramente y notar que Subaru no estaba actuando para nada normal.

—Explícame entonces…—masculló entre dientes, todavía molesta, cruzando los brazos. —Quedamos de vernos hace una hora, y no solo llegas tarde, sino que además te encuentro abusando de una pobre adolescente.

—¿A-A-Abusando? —exclamó el de cabello blanco, pensando en lo exagerado que era ese término. Si, quizás incluso la había bajado de la silla al momento de jalarla para darle la vuelta, si, quizás le había gritado con mucha fuerza, y tal vez hasta le había ahorcado ligeramente del cuello debido a que, entre toda la ropa que ella llevaba, no pudo sujetarle bien de los hombros y terminó por asfixiarla un poco cuando se resbaló de sus manos, pero…

Bueno, admitía que podría haberse pasado un poco… ¡Pero no tanto!

—¿En serio nadie llamará a la policía…? —escuchó decir.

Mierda. Tenían que salirse de ahí.

—Vamos —ordenó, acercándose a la chica en shock para tomarla en brazos.

O al menos, esa fue su intención.

—¿Subaru? —La Yui mayor miró confundida como el albino se detuvo de improviso frente a al Yui más joven, su cuerpo se puso rígido de improviso y las manos le temblaban, pero no parecía moverse. Le rodeó para verlo cara a cara, encontrándose con la mayor sorpresa de su vida. ¡Estaba rojo! —¡¿Te sientes bien…!? —Gritó preocupada, revisando su frente, que estaba hirviente.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero solo había balbuceos inentendibles, su cuerpo seguía temblando y sus ojos eran incapaces de apartar la mirada. Al inicio, solo podía pensar lo peor, pero recordó instantáneamente el único momento en que había actuado de esa misma manera, y siendo consciente de lo que pasaba, le soltó.

Estaba segura que si no la terminaba, ella lo terminaría a él por patán, mira que enamorarse a primera vista de una completa desconocida justo enfrente de su novia…

Solo él podría ser tan idiota.

Era tan irónico como doloroso, a la vez que gracioso, ser un testigo ocular en primera fila de como Subaru Sakamaki perdía los estribos por no saber cómo acercarse a una chica linda. Si tan solo tuviera un celular al alcance para grabarlo, difundirlo en internet calmaría el doloroso quiebre de su corazón.

Al menos podría conservar el dulce recuerdo de verlo hacer el ridículo en público.

Con las voces de los comensales a su alrededor que amenazaban con llamar a la policía, decidió detener el espectáculo que estaban causando, posando una mano en su hombro, para atraer su atención.

—Oye, a este paso vamos a arreglar todo en la estación, necesitas disculparte con Yui-chan antes de que todo se ponga peor…—murmuró la rubia mayor, observando como aquella dulce Yui y el albino intercambiaban miradas en silencio, permaneciendo inmóviles antes el desconocimiento de cómo actuar a continuación.

Bueno, en realidad si era sincera, Subaru estaba siendo olímpicamente ignorado mientras la contemplaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, completamente embobado.

—¿E-eh? ¿Y-Y-Yui?

Al oír su risible balbuceo, la rubia mayor contuvo una carcajada. Si le dijera a _esa familia_ , nadie le creería nunca.

—Sí, se llama Yui. Dudo mucho que Yui-chan nos esté escuchando, parece ida en este momento, pero igual necesitas arreglar este lío, porque yo no voy a declarar a tu favor en la comisaría, pequeño bastardo.

Parecía que esta vez sus palabras le habían llegado de la manera correcta, porque Subaru perdió el semblante de un cordero a medio morir, volviéndose tan agresivo en su expresión y postura como siempre le había visto desde que le conoce.

—Andando.

Pero antes de Subaru la tomara en brazos, la chica se desmayó.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¿Pensaron que estaba muerta? Pues sí, pero reviví para traer este capítulo que tanto esfuerzo me costó hacer. ¿Por qué? No me decidía si mandar a la cárcel a Subaru o no xD Por mí genial, pero la escena que quería no se iba a dar, y al final fue una mezcla de ambas.

Si les parece que exagero con las reacciones de Subaru, hay un motivo ajiojio xD


	5. Teoría de la repetición

**Título:** Mi vida con Yui

 **Sumary:** Desde Yui Aihara hasta llegar a Yui Izumi. Por alguna extraña razón todas sus ex novias tenían el mismo nombre. Cansado de esto, Subaru decide alejarse de todas las chicas que se llamen así para siempre, pero el problema viene cuando el amor de su vida... se llama exactamente igual.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Pareja:** SubaruSakamaki/YuiKomori.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Teoría de la repetición**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Un pequeño dolor punzante en su mejilla la mantuvo distraída de la conversación que se desarrollaba justo frente a sus ojos. Agobiada por el esfuerzo, el calor que se había acumulado con el esfuerzo y su excesiva cantidad de suéteres, Yui sentía como se desvanecía ligeramente su visión a momentos, y la presión en su cráneo le obligaba a perderse en sí misma.

Por fuera, los murmullos de extraños llenaron el recinto, pero ella no podía entenderlos.

Desafortunadamente, ella nunca tuvo un corazón resistente, por lo que había sobrepasado por mucho el umbral permitido de emociones diarias, quizás incluso las de todo el mes. Ah, no es como que estuviera calculando que debía sentir a cada momento, pero la presión en su pecho le advertía que era demasiado.

Sin atender a la pareja de novios que todavía discutían, Yui sintió como se esfumaba su voluntad de resistir.

 _Madre, padre, muchas gracias por esta vida, fui realmente bendecida…Finalmente, podré reunirme con ustedes…_

 **OoOoO**

La ambulancia llegó más pronto de lo que ambos esperaban al hospital, y aunque los paramédicos no querían asegurar nada hasta llevarla a examinar correctamente, el pronóstico era bueno.

Probablemente una simple descompensación por la carga pesada de suéteres que llevaba, o eso decían. Subaru había pensado que ella era algo gordita, por lo que asumió que simplemente era un curioso rostro delgado con una tierna pancita, pero ahora que había salido del trance, se daba cuenta de lo estúpido y anatómicamente imposible que era siquiera pensar en aquello. Bueno, quizás en el mundo si existía alguna chica con rostro delgado y una enorme barriga, tampoco había que discriminarla por ser un fenómeno.

Cuando la niña estuvo en la camilla la siguió, preocupado por que no despertaba todavía. Con los murmullos de todos acusándole, empezaba a pensar que quizás y sí era su culpa por la forma tan brusca en que la trató por confundirla con Yui, quien por cierto, estaba realmente entercada en querer irse con ella.

—¡Vamos señor, sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien!

—Lo siento señorita, solo puede ir un responsable y el gerente se ofreció a ir.

—¡El viejo nada más va a ver si no lo va a demandar, bájelo a él y déjeme subir!

—Lo siento, pero…

—Basta, Yui —exclamó el albino, acercándose para alejarla de la puerta a la que había estado tratando de forzar su entrada y dejara de forcejear con el paramédico. —Los estás retrasando. Podemos seguirlos, ya sabes a que hospital la llevan.

—Hmp —masculló. —De acuerdo —declaró insatisfecha. Luego se giró hacia su dirección para mirarlo con gran enfado. —¡Pero tú y yo debemos de hablar primero!

El albino aceptó.

Dejaron a la ambulancia marchar tranquilamente e ignoraron a toda la gente que les apuntaba, al menos hasta que antes de salir por la puerta Subaru giró y les dirigió uno por uno una mirada asesina que detuvo el alboroto y a cualquier ocurrente de seguirlos. Caminaron en un silencio muy incómodo por algunos quince minutos hasta quedar en un parque bastante oculto a la vista y sin presencia de humanos en general.

La futura ex novia se acercó primero a la banca, se sentó cuidadosamente, siguiéndolo con la vista, y pronunció la frase que tanto estaba esperando decir todo ese tiempo.

—Eres un idiota, terminamos.

—¡Espera, yo iba a decir eso!

—Lástima~ Te gané~

—¡Yui!

—¡Exacto, Yui…!

La rubia se levantó de improviso y apuntó su dedo, golpeando constantemente en su pecho para molestarlo. Subaru se preguntaba que le pasaba de pronto, pues parecía herida.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes todo este trauma con que cada chica que se te acerque tenga por nombre Yui que tuve que esconder mi nombre al principio, pensaba que si me conocías realmente olvidarías ese estúpido prejuicio, pero yo… ¡Yo…! —La vio contener las lágrimas, bufar molesta y regresar a la banca, pareció estar tranquila por unos segundos, pero esta vez siguió llorando de verdad.

—O-Oye, ¡No llores…! ¡Te dije que no llores…! —replicó estresado. Odiaba las lágrimas, nunca sabía como tratar a las chicas en general, menos con una llorona. Su madre lo mandaba a la mierda cuando lloraba, aunque su carácter era dulce, ¡no tenía idea de que hacer!

—¡¿Cómo rayos no voy a llorar si me duele…!? —le reclamó, señalando las manos de él en sus hombros, haciéndole daño físico.

Finalmente, Subaru pareció algo apenado. Aunque no tanto para el gusto de ella. Antes creía que podría ignorar ese maldito hábito de tomar a la gente por algún lado y forzarlos, pero ya no.

—Te lo digo como una maldita perra celosa, la chica que conociste también se llama Yui —Incluso sin tomar nada, Subaru parecía a punto de ahogarse. Comenzó a toser con fuerza, y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo por el esfuerzo, calmando el dolor que anidaba en su pecho.

No es que realmente buscara hacerle daño, estaba enojada, pero no era tan idiota como para no saber aceptar una derrota, pero si se acercaba a la chica con ese complejo le causaría problemas desde el inicio y esa pequeña le parecía demasiado dulce para un idiota como su ex. Podía imaginarlo junto a ella, incapaz de moverse y tartamudeando como imbécil… Quizás ella pudiera ponerlo en forma, ¿le aceptaría como amiga? Quería verlo sufrir en primera fila.

Cuando Subaru finalmente se recuperó, le gritó ronco por el sobreesfuerzo de su garganta.

—No me jodas Yui, ¡no es gracioso!

—Hablando en serio…—murmuró algo distraída con los pensamientos de constantes humillaciones para el albino que rondaban por su cabeza, ignorando su reacción. —sé que mi nombre te tiene harto, pero… ¿No crees que es algo raro?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es que es realmente extraño que básicamente todas las chicas que se te acercan se llamen "Yui" —explicó. Al ver su rostro contrariado y apenado, agregó para molestarlo: —Dicen que uno atrae lo que está pensando, y si tú estás buscando a esta "Yui"… —intentó parecer no muy interesada en el albino, pero estaba fallando totalmente en controlar la risa por verlo encorvarse más y más con sus palabras. Podrían haber sido unas semanas como novios pero estuvo con él tres años en la escuela y podía adivinar que estaba llegando a un punto clave que él quería ocultar. —No sólo eso, las "Yui" siempre quieren ser tú pareja, entonces…

—¡Eso no significa nada, solo que mi vida es una maldita porquería y…!

—¿En el fondo quieres que "Yui" te ame?

 **OoOoO**

La mirada penetrante de Ruki le hizo miró con detenimiento todo el cuarto por lo que en su mente fueron horas, pero con el reloj sabía que solamente habían sido quince minutos. Vaya, el pelinegro tenía más paciencia de la que había planeado.

—Entiendes que, entre más tiempo perdamos aquí, sin discutir por qué rayos la policía llamó a mi celular para venir por ti al hospital, significa mayor tiempo sin ver la luz del Sol, ¿verdad…?

Incluso con la amenaza, Yui no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Olvídate del castigo, ¡estaría muerta solo con su mirada! Parece que aún no conocía todos los detalles, podría aprovecharse de eso e inventar una triste historia, pero si trataba de mentir, y la descubría, sería peor. Ya la había amenazado con sacarla de la escuela y darle tutoría personal con un horario restringido dónde siempre saldría acompañada por alguno de sus hermanos adoptivos, si aquello solo era una mal llamada "medida de seguridad" después del tercer Sakamaki, estaba segura de que la enviarían a un monasterio en la montaña de difícil acceso para ser vigilada por los monjes o algo.

No es que despreciara la vida espiritual, pero ciertamente una cosa era ir por su propia voluntad y otra era ser escondida del mundo por Ruki sin darle oportunidad de volver a ver incluso a sus hermanos o a él mismo. Lo conocía, era capaz de cortar toda comunicación con ellos si en aquél retirado poblado nevado se atrevía a desobedecerle y…

—Yui, escapar lejos en tu mente no hará que tu cuerpo se mueva de aquí.

—Ugh…

—¿Ugh?

—¡Ah, no, me acordé de algo desagradable! —le mintió. No pensaba decirle que se había imaginado a sí misma saltando de la venta solo para recordar que estaba diez pisos arriba. Con temor, trató de mirarlo, pero fue imposible, sus ojos coléricos auspiciaban la muerte. A pesar de querer ver a sus padres pronto, ¡tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes para llegar y hacerlos sentir orgullosos de ella!

—¿Cómo el Sakakami que está esperando afuera en la puerta…?

—¿¡Qué…!?

 **OoOoO**

El joven albino quería entender cómo es que estaba en esa extraña situación, esperando afuera de la puerta de la chica que persiguió sin descanso para devolverle el celular, siendo vigilado de cerca por tres miembros de la familia Mukami, observándole como si fuera algo peor que la basura.

Incluso Kou, que aunque no se pudiera decir que eran amigos, se conocían desde hace años, parecía querer venir a cortarle la garganta en cuánto se descuidaran los otros dos y les fuera imposible detenerlo.

Para su suerte, o desgracia, podía entretenerse pensando en lo que había pasado antes. Había tenido una charla bastante extraña con su ex novia, que al final le había dejado partir solo a ver a la chica por la que peleó tanto en seguirla al hospital, después de molestarlo con su absurda teoría de la supuesta e inexistente "Yui" original.

Lo peor del caso es que, en el fondo, quizás podría tener parte de razón…

Había una figura borrosa en sus recuerdos, una niña que lloraba inconsolable frente a él, pero no podía recordar su cara.

Interrumpiéndolo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió de ella el mayor de los Mukami, sin expresión aparente.

—Despertó.

Sin preguntar nada más, los tres abandonaron sus puestos de perros guardianes y corrieron a verla, quiso seguirlos, pero el pelinegro le impidió el paso.

—Tú no puedes verla.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** En realidad pensé que la ex de Subaru no tomaría tanto tiempo, pero sentí que era buen momento para sentar bases para más adelante.

Puede parecer extraño, pero sí. Uno puede inconscientemente buscar cada cosa tan extraña. Por ejemplo, me tocó un paciente que sus padres siempre le dijeron que la gente era mala, que siempre se cuidara porque iban a hacerle daño y de alguna manera siempre había gente que la maldecía, que la odiaba sin razón, que hablaba mal a sus espaldas, lo peor es que ni siquiera era consciente, cuando hizo la terapia y "canceló" (por decirlo de alguna manera) eso, su vida cambió. Ahora está muy contenta.

Siento que me puse súper seria, pero si alguno de ustedes tiene algo así, una situación que se repite y les parece "inexplicable" deberían revisar que es lo que piensan o sienten en el inconsciente (?)


End file.
